


Days of Ache before Flight

by AliceLuv



Category: Dream SMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Short One Shot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, Yayyy, i mean come on he is tho, it’s TommyInnit what do you expect?, there is some blood but more like mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLuv/pseuds/AliceLuv
Summary: Tommy Soot Innit with wings what will he do?Be sad, that’s what
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	Days of Ache before Flight

This story begins when a boy in a rose red shirt named Tommy Soot Innit and a AI dressed in a Hawaiian shirt named Sam Nook were working on the Big Innit Hotel that they had been working on for a few months now, the sun blazing hanging in the clear baby blue sky there was a lovely breeze that most would find relieving but it did nothing for Tommy’s itchy back as it swayed his blonde hair that was in a down ponytail a little braid in the boys bangs that he did when he’s bored he picked it up from exile he was never much of a braider but in a situation like he was in what else could you do? Anyhow back on story speaking of backs when it came to his he didn’t think much of it, just thought it was due from the blazing heat and sweat from hard-working is why his back felt the way it did.

“Nookie, my backs all itchy!” He groaned and complained the itchy feeling wasn’t unbearable per-say by no means he’s felt far worse but it’s definitely still there, so suffice to say it was annoying _DO YOU HAVE A RASH?_ He read on his communicator, he couldn’t see Nooks face what with the animal crossing paper mask covering any from of emotion that when having, a rough day as they called it certainly disturbed him at best but he could just feel his worried stare “No?, I don’t think.” The AI didn’t seem so convinced _ALRIGHT DO YOU WANT A BREATHER?_ The he suggested “I’m a big man! I don’t need it!” Tommy could tell he wouldn’t be winning this when Sam Nook just stood there, so that’s all Tommy said and after a little break his back felt better but the itchiness was still there present as ever however time waits for no one he’d learned a long time ago so back to work it is.

The next day he opened his eyes or, more so try sunny rays blinded him more then the norm he joked with himself which he did a lot in exile, shit he needs to stop comparing everything to exile he has a home with Sam he started spending time with Tubbo again as well as a close friendship between him and Ranboo started he has people something absolutely different between now and then, ahem moving on the sixteen year old rolled out of bed soon as he did he absolutely regretted it because now his back hurts once again, he strolled in his bathroom taking off his shirt revealing multiple scars and burn marks that he’d rather not be reminded of how and who he got them from he dared take a glance at himself in the mirror, blond hair -colored as if you took all life from it though it’s looking better- rested on his shoulders terrible eyebags embedded on the lower part of his eyes showing off how bad of sleep he got last night due to, you guessed it back pains, logically he groans in response to that realization before getting in the shower.

As he was putting his tan coat over his signature long sleeve red and white baseball T-shirt the coat had all his favorite flowers embroidered in the fabric that Tubbo made for him to replace that old, rugged singed coat he wore in exile that brought back way too many memories, he sees Sam with his classic green hoodie on said hoodie had some holes near the Creeper hybrid’s hips to fit his second pair of arms most get freaked out by it but from living with the man he sees it as normal “Hey bud, how’re you?” Apparently the hybrid had been up for a while because a simple breakfast was already sitting on the table or maybe Tommy had slept in “M’fine.” Tommy had an urge and complied with it so he hugged Sam much to the mans surprise considering after everything the blonde isn’t a big fan of touch but after the second of shock he quickly wraps his four arms around the teen, he gently asks “Hey you sure?” He hesitates wondering if he should mention how his back has been bothering him all of yesterday and now today but he quickly decides “Yea, just felt like huggin’ ya.” Which wasn’t a lie he quickly lets go and sits down eating his breakfast.

Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo where just walking to Sam’s bass talking about life catching up and the such, warm rays of summer shining through the leaves of tall oak mixed with dark oak trees air welcoming and pleasant the bee loving blonde glanced behind him wondering why the heavy borderline stomping of his best friend was brought to a standstill, he halts when he noticed Tommy just standing there, eyes dazed “Uh, Tommy? You good man?” At this point he had been dealing with the ache and itchiness for four days, of course him being himself didn’t say anything to his father figure or best friends and at this moment his back ached like -in his very pretty words- like a motherfucker “Ya m’fine just my back is fuckin’ killin’ me.” The ram and Enderian stared at each other before looking back at the youngest with faces contorted in up most worry Ranboo hesitantly started “Do you uh, wanna sit down?” Tubbo quickly added “Yeah! Man it’s fine if we take a break.” He again being big man Tommy Innit was about to argue that he’s fine he’s a big man and can handle himself, but immediately decided that no he will not make it back and would definitely collapse before they got to their destination “Fine.” Was all Tommy begrudgingly said as he sat in luscious grass, a headache starting to conjure itself.

Walking was, as expected quite hellish for Tommy ‘big man’ Innit he pushed through the pain he had to, it’s not like Ranboo’s week noodle arms could carry his ass neither could his best friend with Tommy being taller than him so pushing through the pain it is they eventually got to Sam’s home -no- his home it’s his and Sam’s home said man was simply reading a book on a couch in the living room “Hey boys, you’re a little late I was-oh my, Toms are you okay?” After a bit of explaining and the teen reluctantly saying how his back has been bothering him, as any good parent decided that he must take a break and cannot further work on the hotel until he feels better much to Tommy’s demise and complaints “But Sam! I’m a big huge man I can take care of myself!” He declared “Tommy, Sam’s right it sounds like you should.” Tubbo said, against his wishes concern seeps in his voice “Yeah it doesn’t mean you’re like weak or something.” Ranboo added accompanied with his signature awkward smile, Tommy looking utterly betrayed he glared at the two “You traitors.” But the two ‘traitors’ new he didn’t mean it they laugh it off.

Next time he opened his eyes seemed to be in the middle of the night, he tried really he did! But somehow his back managed to feel like it’s burning while he felt cold so sleep no more he guessed, then an idea struck him in his sleepy haze he got up from his bed wincing as he did after walking down the hall he was met with the ‘guest room’ Sam seemingly decided to make at the random three days ago that so ‘happened’ to be green when he opened the door he was met with snoring that he is all too familiar with definitely more than he would like to admit, the sound belonged to Tubbo the older teen decided to spend the night considering how dark it was when they got here “Hey Tub?...Tub!” The dirty blonde bolted from his bed looking frantically around before spotting Tommy “Wh...what’d you need man?” He could feel his face burning from embarrassment “Can..can I sleep with you? It-I can’t sleep.” It took a moment but Tubbo responded with making room for him said boy crawled in curling up in his friends side “G’night Toms.” He slurred already falling back to sleep “Night, big T.” He whispered.

Chatter accompanied by laughter filled the empty plains that their second home resides in, two best friends and Tommy’s practical dad at this point talked about various things centering around Redstone Tommy as of late has been a lot more clingy then usual and today had been no different he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Ranboo leaning his head on the Ender hybrid Tommy listened to his heartbeat, and he would be questioning how he can hear it even though his ears not against his chest but with everything else happening his hearing had been going a bit haywire, more sensitive, Tubbo and Sam ranted about Redstone things that he didn’t have an interest in, that and his back was really bad so in normal Tommy fashion if you don’t acknowledge it it doesn’t exist.

That not so unexpectedly went to shit, the boy cradled himself trying not to scream and failing at it the others were quick to his side trying to understand what was happening “hey bub what’s going on?” He didn’t know who had said that his hearing sounds muffled like cotton filling his ears his back felt ablaze pain coming in shockwaves each more stabbing than the last “M-my back, it-it hurts.” Is all he could muster blue eyes become blurry from the onslaught of tears rushing down his face he feels his shirt being removed “buddy? Can you follow my breathing?” Tommy shuddered as he tried to follow but oh my the pain the stabbing was overwhelming he was breathing too fast and was holding for too long “C’mon follow my breathing.” and Tubbo sat helplessly as they watch their friend struggling to simply breathe them not understanding what is going on but Sam seemed to “Boo go get healing pots.” Once he registered the order purple particles replaced the Enderian teen from where he once sat “Bee message Puffy tell her what’s going on.” Tubbo didn’t even respond just got to doing what Sam had told him his face blank but worry seem to seep out of him like a waterfall, Tommy is in the most pure pain in his arguably short life he felt something move under his skin fear struck him again “Bub come on breath with me.” He heard a worried voice tell him he again tried to follow their instructions.

Two hours for a bloodcurdling scream to emerge from the newly winged teenager the wings he bore are featherless small and bloody, iron filling air around them a smell all to familiar, at some point Tommy moved from holding Sam to clinging onto his bee as though a lifeline however the shorter teen did not mind “Toms? I need you to drink this.” The blonde accepted lazily drinking half of the red liquid and promptly passed out while Puffy cleaned his back “What...how did you know what was happening?” Puffy peeked at the obviously distressed boy she gave him her signature sweet gentle smile, before Sam could muster an answer “He has dealt with things like this before.” Which indeed did answer him but made more questions “What do you mean?” Sam sighed “I’ve had friends in the past, ones who were Wingfolk I was there when their traits started growing in.” Was all the adult said but all he needed to as Tubbo despite what most would think is not oblivious he could tell by the wording that those friends were no more either betrayal occurred, or death dealt it’s cards and he doesn’t know which option is better if one is “I’m sorry.” Sam had ditched his mask an hour or so ago which allowed Tubbo to see his kind smile with underlying sadness “It’s alright, things happened.” And that was that.

When he wakes next, the constant feeling of something under his skin has vanished he sighs with content though something does try to spill out but it doesn’t feel like whatever he ate from yesterday more like a sound, but he swallows it anyway he feels who he assumed was his Tubbo stir “hmm, Toms? Are you awake?” He contemplates whether he should just say nothing and go back to sleep with the soft warm rays of sun peeking from his curtains while the warmth and smell of honey that his bee brings comfort him more then light or picture ever could, a finger comes to poke the younger teens cheek “Mhm.” It’s obvious to see that he has no intention of leaving the comforts of his rose red bed, the ram hybrid chuckles at Tommy as said boy clings even tighter and that tells Tubbo all he needs he quiets down letting his red win as he feels not quite ready for the day either. 

He glared daggers at the wings image that moved with the water said wings were that of a Cardinal brownish red feathers started growing in two days after “This is so weird.” Tommy quietly almost to himself said though of course Sam heard, the adult glanced from the book on Wingfolk he was reading “What do you mean?” It took a minute for the Avian to respond “The wings.” He said with a bit of disgust folded in between an unnaturally quiet tone for the rambunctious and usually loud boy but that had not surprised the Creeper hybrid “Well, it’ll take a bit for all of the feathers to come in if that’s what you’re bothered by.” But after he said that he could tell that wasn’t what was bothering his son by the look of his face, but he didn’t push it knowing how Tommy works if he’s gonna talk about it he’ll come to him “Okay.” Then it was silent again as they relaxed in a little clearing they’d found.

Ranboo sat behind Tommy since his wings were getting a bit big so in order to have a proper preening he reluctantly needs someone else’s help, the Enderian glided his hands through the beautiful red wings his best friend has straightening feathers causing the Avian to purr leaning into the touch, honestly the scene was quite cavity inducing it was Autumn so the fire burned with fierce in the fireplace Cat played in the background while they sat on the couch with blankets and pillows galore around them “You know, your wings a beautiful.” That brought him from falling asleep “Huh?” Ranboo laughed “I said your wings a pretty.” Now if he were to be truthful Tommy would say he thinks they’re dumb, that they remained him of someone that someone who he hates he doesn’t ever want to be him, he won’t be him he’ll make sure of it but with these wings it just serves as a reminder that he will never be himself, never his own “Well of course! I am a big man of course I look badass!” And now the Enderian is cracking up saying in between laughs with a fond smile “Yes, yes you are.” he goes back to preening.

A blue eyed male stood in his bathroom, observing the mirror in front of him he watched as his reflection turned from a tired but healthy, happy young war torn boy to a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes so similar yet so different with Raven wings flared the figure looked furious a man he used to call dad yelled at him mouthing _Traitor_ seeming utterly disgusted with the young Avian the boy would admit that he and Phil didn’t have a close relationship but he’d never seen him so mad when someone hurt him, he was never this angry when it was obvious something happened in exile that left the poor teen looking in shambles almost skeleton like but when he betrayed Techno, he was livid, Phil morphed into a brunette however not his Wilbur no, no that Wilbur was long died, his Wilby died back in Pogtopia the man he used to call brother glared at him with pure raw disappointment before his face went crazed as he mouthed _Let’s be the bad guys_ and lastly a male drapes in green appeared as his brother faded for a moment the man in green and Wilbur looked one in the same before the insane ex-president faded completely only leaving Dream, Tommy didn’t have to hear him say anything he already new what Dream was asking for when his axe appeared, consumed by fear he broke the mirror before the hallucinations continued.

“Sam?” He debated whether he really wanted to say how he felt “Yeah Toms?” The next thing his boy said he already had an inkling that’s what was wrong “I don’t like having wings.” Sam wasn’t surprised from the way Tommy glared at his wings he could tell that they bothered him, though he doesn’t know why but he can make an educated guess as to the reason “And, why’s that?” He visibly straightened at that question he could see the conflicting emotions go through his son’s eyes before it landed on a gloomy one “It’s just...it’s just their fucking wings, whenever I look at them all I see is fuckin’ stupid bitchy Phil.” He said the name with such disgusts that you would think the man killed his family, though you wouldn’t be wrong about that “Sam I-I don’t wanna be him, I don’t ever wanna be him but I can’t help but worry that I fucking am.” After the little vent he looked broken just like exile and he felt like it, but Sam picked up those pieces and hugged him with such love and warmth that it made him start crying even harder “Tommy, you are an amazing kid and you are nothing like Phil, your yourself and no wings will change that.” His carefully constructed words comfort the crumbling boy before him and his words hit hard but it didn’t make him cry, it made him smile he is Tommy fucking Soot Innit and those red wings on his back? Those are his and no ones else.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry it’s so short but this is the longest story I’ve written so don’t bash to hard.
> 
> Anyhow constructive criticism is always appreciated and what you liked about the story I would enjoy to know for future reference.


End file.
